


he's sweet like candy in my veins

by skyfalljaem



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Confessions, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, as all of them should be, but this time its with consent, he's scared of losing his best friend, jaemsung best friends btw, jisung's not brave .. at all, lets pretend covid doesnt exist in this universe yay, mentioned markhyuck only sorry, tiktok trend where you kiss your best friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25929811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyfalljaem/pseuds/skyfalljaem
Summary: Jisung's hit with a sudden realization after rumors circle Neo University that Felix Lee will confess to his best friend and long time crush, Chenle, at Hyunjin's party on Friday. He needs to confess to Chenle and fast, before he loses him forever.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 14
Kudos: 153





	he's sweet like candy in my veins

**Monday, 12:42PM**

"Did you hear?" is the first thing that comes out of Jaemin's mouth when he runs up to Jisung on a Monday morning. The older boy is panting heavily, cheeks flushed red as he rests a hand on the wall to gather his breath back, but his eyes are on Jisung. "D-did you hear?"

"Hear what?" Jisung frowns, pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose as he leans back against the back of the bench. Normally, he wouldn't wear his glasses, but he couldn't find his contacts and he woke up late. His eyebrows furrow when Jaemin doesn't answer, not liking being left out, "Dude, what?"

Jaemin brings up a finger to signal for him to wait and Jisung sighs but waits for Jaemin to breathe normally again before questioning him again, "What's going on? Did something happen?" Jaemin comes closer to him, making him shuffle backwards a little bit from how close he was, but the older only pulls him back, leaning to whisper in his ear and Jisung's blood runs cold.

"What?!" Jisung pulls back harshly, eyes wide as he feels his heartbeat drum in his ears. "Felix's planning on doing what?! I thought he liked Lia!" He inhales, eyes darting everywhere as he struggles to find one spot to focus on as his fists clench around nothing to ground him. Felix likes Chenle? His Chenle? Zhong Chenle? The best friend he met on a Chinese show his mom forced him on when he was only a kid and then later met when Chenle moved to South Korea at the age of fourteen? His first kiss? The person he's liked since he realized no one else's kisses felt the same as Chenle's?

Jaemin shakes his head, shrugging as he puts his hand up, "I have no idea, Ji. But that's what Hyunjin told me, and him and Felix are close," he raised his hand, two fingers locking together closely, "They're like, tight, tight. Hyunjin wouldn't lie about that."

Jisung momentarily forgets his problem, eyebrows furrowing again as he registers what Jaemin said, "Hwang Hyunjin? But I thought you stopped talking to him because Jeno and Renjun didn't like him around you ..."

Jaemin blinks in annoyance, "Seriously? That's what you got from what I just said?" At Jisung's look, he sighs, "They know I'm talking to him again, I made sure to talk to them about it first. They trust me, end of conversation."

Jisung nods at his words before his eyes widen again, "Wait, when is he planning on confessing?"

"Girl Hyunjin's party on Friday," Jaemin answered, rubbing his hands on his jeans. Jisung huffs out a breath, hands starting to fidget from anxiousness. "Hey, hey, don't worry, we still have time!" Jaemin nods in determination, "You just have to confess before he does. So, go find Chenle and do it!"

Jisung's eyes widen in disbelief, "Hyung, I can't just do it!"

"Why not?" Jaemin frowns.

"Because I don't even know if Chenle likes me like that," the younger stresses. "Besides, even if I did confess, I can't just think of something that quickly anyway."

Jaemin decides to ignore the first statement, knowing how dumb it was and focuses on the second, "Seriously? What's so hard about confession? Just go up to him and tell him you need to talk to him, and then tell him you like him, and boom! Kissing." His nose scrunches up slightly, "Not in front of me, though. I raised you, I don't want to see that."

Jisung scoffs, leaning forward in his seat as Jaemin finally sits down across from him, "Jaemin-hyung, Chenle deserves better than that." He leans back, blinking as he comes to a realization, "Oh, God, Felix probably has the best confession planned for Chenle ... I can't let him do that!"

Jaemin stares at him hard before sighing, "OK, fine, what do you have in mind?"

"I have until Friday," Jisung says, "I'll figure something out."

"Figure what out?" A familiar voice whispers in his ear and he jumps from shock, not even needing to turn to know who it is but he does anyway, finding Chenle in front of him, raising his eyebrows as he looked in between the two with suspicion. "What's going on?"

Jisung briefly wonders if Chenle knows, but based off his body language and face, he has no clue. Good. It needs to stay that way, "Nothing," Jisung forces a smile, pulling Chenle down by the hand to sit next to him. "Just what I'll eat for dinner tonight. You know Jaemin-hyung." Jaemin raises his eyebrow at Jisung before smiling at Chenle, nodding.

"Oh, we should go out to eat together!" Chenle forgets his suspicion from earlier, unpacking his lunch.

"I'm broke," Jisung states blankly.

"I'll pay then," Chenle says dismissively, putting his lunch in between the two of them. "I put too much food, eat with me."

"Who says I don't have food in my bag?" Jisung asks in disbelief, eyes widening slightly as he stares down at the food-- Chenle had packed too much food.

"Because you never bring food," Chenle rolled his eyes. "Now eat before I force you to."

Jisung catches Jaemin's smug look as Jisung brings a fork of salad to his mouth, pausing before he eats it and furrows his eyebrows at him, silently asking 'what?' with his eyes. Jaemin only shrugs, looking away with a bright smile as his boyfriends sit on either side of him, giving each a kiss.

The youngest of the group shakes his head in disgust, looking back to Chenle who was already looking at him with a smile. Chenle's eyes dart away when he realizes Jisung was staring back at him, embarrassment crawling over his features and Jisung chuckled under his breath, "Cute."

**Tuesday, 4:12PM**

"What if I like ... give him a letter?" Jisung attempts for probably the twentieth time that day as him and his friends, minus Donghyuck, Mark, and Chenle, sit in his room, "Like, one of those love letters. Oh! Or, it'll be kind of a scavenger hunt, you know? With letters in different places?"

"Takes too long, Chenle will probably get impatient," Jeno says from his position on the bed, his arms wrapped around Jaemin who was sitting in his lap while Renjun was sprawled across Jaemin's.

"True," Jisung sighs, swirling around in his desk chair as he stares up at the ceiling. "What if we go to like, an arcade? Or something ..."

"Boring," Renjun says, eyes focused on his phone.

"Jeez," Jisung huffs, a pout forming on his lips as he fixes his hair out of habit.

"Don't worry, Ji," Jaemin gives him a soft smile, "We'll help you figure something out."

"Yeah," Jisung mumbles, looking down to his floor, slowly nodding. Hopefully. He can't lose Chenle. Not to Felix. He had nothing against Felix, well, nothing before Jaemin told him Felix liked Chenle. Felix was nice, and sweet, with an awesome deep voice, and he could speak English! He even had an accent, too. He's heard from Felix's past relationship, Eric, that Felix was great at planning dates, and was always sweet, and never got mad, very patient. Felix was experienced and ... Jisung wasn't.

Jisung inhales silently, staring up at the ceiling this time as he compared himself and Felix. The two were completely different, he wasn't even sure there was anything similar about the two. Felix was everything Jisung wasn't, and wanted to be. Felix was better -- and Chenle deserved better. He gritted his teeth slightly, closing his eyes to calm himself down as he felt tears rise. Jesus Christ, seriously? Why was he so emotional ... He bet Felix wasn't.

"Jisung?" Jeno caught his attention quietly and Jisung blinks back tears before looking back up at the couple, finding all three of them staring at him in worry. "Are you OK?"

"Fine," Jisung forces out quietly. "I think I need some time, alone, to think. Um ..."

"We'll leave," Renjun says as he gets off Jaemin's lap, but still staring at Jisung with worry in his eyes. He comes closer and leans down to whisper in his ear, "Whatever doubts you're having, get rid of them. It'll be fine, Jisung. Che-" He hesitates, pulling back and looking in Jisung's eyes. "Don't give up, OK?" When Jisung nods silently, he smiles softly before leaving with Jeno, Jeno giving him a comforting squeeze on the shoulder as Jaemin hangs back.

"I'm OK, hyung, seriously," Jisung says before Jaemin can, looking back at his best friend. "You can go, I'll be fine."

Jaemin stares at him hard before letting go of it, leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead, and Jisung lets him. "Text if you need me, OK?" Jisung nods and Jaemin leaves, leaving Jisung in a suffocating, quiet room.

**Wednesday, 3:34AM**

"I'm bored, Sung," Chenle whines, his body sprawled across Jisung's bed as Jisung sits at his desk, back to the older as he continues writing his paper due at eight in the morning. Of course, Jisung didn't do it until the last minute. "When will you be done?"

Jisung glances at the word count on the document, cursing silently to himselfs, "An hour, maybe? I still have about two thousand words left."

"Ugh," Chenle groans and Jisung can't see him, but he knows Chenle just rolled over onto his stomach to stare at Jisung even though Jisung didn't look back, "I told you to get started on it early!"

"I know, I know," Jisung sighs. "I'm sorry, I will next time. But just give me an hour, and I'll be done, I promise."

"Fine, at four thirty ... six you better be done! Or else," Chenle threatens but Jisung only smiles, shaking his head as he gets back to typing his paper. The two best friends didn't have a class until late in the afternoon, so they decided for Chenle to stay at Jisung's after the two went grocery shopping and spend the night. Honestly, Jisung expected himself to be freaking out as it was Wednesday and he needed to confess to Chenle before Felix did, so Thursday at the latest. But he wasn't, and he couldn't figure out why. He shakes his head, glancing down at the word count and cheers silently when he realizes he managed to write half of his remaining words and he still had half an hour to go.

Jisung decides to check on Chenle, hearing music play behind him and when he glances over his shoulder, he finds Chenle on TikTok. He's satisfied, knowing Chenle didn't accidentally fall asleep on him when Chenle swipes up on his screen and turns back around to get back to writing his paper when he hears a familiar sound that he's come across so many times on his for you page. His fingers freeze above his keyboard, listening closely to the song to make sure it was the right one, and then hears Chenle giggle.

It seems like time's stopped as an imaginary lightbulb pops up above Jisung's head, an alarm going off in his head. That's it. That's what Jisung can do to confess! A grin forms on his lips as he quickly grabs his phone, makes sure his sound is off as he goes on TikTok to search up the sound. Once he finds it, he saves it and sends a quick text to the groupchat without Chenle for this situation only, saying he finally had an idea. His fingers tap incessantly on the desk as he stares off into space, a stupid grin on his face. Chenle liked that trend, thinking it was cute as he's shared funny and cute ones to Jisung before. God, why didn't he think of it before?

"Yah!" Chenle throws one of Jisung's pair of shorts that was laying around at Jisung's head, making Jisung jump in shock before he turns around. "Are you done?" When Jisung shakes his head with that still stupid smile on his face, his eyebrows furrow, "Why are you smiling so big for?"

Jisung realizes and quickly tries to drop his smile, forcing his face to stay neutral as he stares back at Chenle, "What do you mean?"

Chenle stares at him for a few seconds more before shaking his head, "Whatever. Get back to work!"

"Aye, aye," Jisung says, allowing himself to smile again when he turns back around. He starts to type the rest of his paper with a newfound interest, knowing he'd spend more time with Chenle the quicker he got it done.

**Thursday, 3:12PM**

Jisung's in the passenger seat of Chenle's car, the two sitting in the parking lot of the movie theatre, waiting for it to come close to the scheduled time. Jisung's knee jumps up and down from nervousness as Chenle scrolls through Twitter on his phone as the. The younger is looking around as he clutches his phone tightly in his hand with the page of the sound open when Chenle's hand grabs Jisung's knee, forcing him to stop. Jisung turns to look at him, finding Chenle staring at him with worry.

"Jisung, what's wrong? Is it cold in here?" He starts to reach for the air conditioner but Jisung quickly stops him.

"No, no, it's fine, nothing's wrong. Just, uh ... Can we do a TikTok?" Chenle stares at him with questioning eyes before laughing.

"That's what you're so worried about? Of course we can. What are we going to do?" Chenle asked, running a hand through his dark hair and bringing down his mirror to look at himself. Jisung refrains from saying anything stupid like 'you're beautiful' and clears his throat, glancing down at his phone as a text from Mark shows up, sending an encouraging message.

He breathes in and out to calm his breathing down before saying quietly, "You'll see," and reaches forward to put his phone up on the dashboard, taking a couple of seconds to set it up so it showed the both of them.

"Wait, so I don't even get to know before?" Chenle laughs, "Jisung! Just tell me."

"No," Jisung shakes his head, clicking on the video and setting the timer for ten seconds. It starts counting down, making him lean back and fix his hair unconsciously. "Don't worry, you'll see." He waits, clenching his fist from nervousness as he continues to stare at the camera. Chenle frowns from beside him before turning to look at the camera too, squinting to see if he could see what sound it was, but to no avail. At the last second, Jisung realizes he didn't turn down his volume and curses to himself silently as the video starts, blasting the song on full volume.

_Baby, you're like lightning in a bottle_  
_I can't let you go now that I got it_

Jisung watches through the camera as Chenle's face shows confusion and then twists into shock, glancing between the phone and Jisung. Jisung swallows the lump in his throat before turning his head and their eyes lock. Chenle's mouth is in a small 'O' and Jisung wonders if it's from pity or surprise, rubbing his hands on the jeans as his heart pounds in his chest.

_All I need_

"Um," he blinks, voice nothing higher than a whisper, and he hopes Chenle can hear him, "Can I kiss you?"

Chenle doesn't take long to answer, answering a little too quickly for Chenle's liking, "Yes!" His eyes are wide and Jisung feels his heart settle down at his consent.

_is to be struck ... by your_

Jisung leans across the console, Chenle meeting him halfway there, and kisses him as it gets to the _electric love_ part of the song. The kiss is nothing like their first kiss, not messy or teeth clashing against each other with spit falling down their chins when they part. The only thing that is the same is how soft Chenle's lips are, and how electrifying the kiss is, and how it feels like his heart was about to leap from his chest from excitement. He's kissing the boy he's liked since he was almost eighteen, a full year now. And Chenle's kissing back.

The video has long since stopped when the two part for air, and for a few seconds, the two don't do anything but catch their breath and stare into each other's eyes with small little smiles on their faces. Jisung looks away first, finding it hard to keep eye contact with Chenle, cheeks flushing red as he stares at his phone instead as it replays the TikTok over again.

"Um, so ..." Chenle whispers as Jisung leans forward to grab his phone, saving the video into his drafts. Jisung doesn't look up until he realizes Chenle's voice is laced with slightly hidden hurt, "Was ... was that just for TikTok or ..."

Jisung's eyes widen, head shooting up as he shakes his head frantically, "O-oh, no, no! It was for real, um ..." He breathes in and out, leaning his head down a little to make eye contact with the dark haired boy. "I like you, Chenle. Like, more than friends. More than best friends. For, like, a year and some months now." He then panics a little, "If you don't, then it's totally OK, too! I just-" It was totally not OK, but the kiss that Chenle pressed on his cheek shut him right up. He froze, eyes widened as his cheeks turned even more red.

"I like you too," Chenle grins, taking one of Jisung's hands in his own.

"Really?" Jisung manages to get out.

"Why else would I let you kiss me?" Chenle laughs, "For your TikTok? Hell no, I'd ruin it."

Jisung chuckles, finally relaxing as he stares at Chenle, "So, um ... does this mean .. we're together? Or ..."

"If you want to be my boyfriend, yes," Chenle nods, suddenly shy as he stares down at their hands. "Because I want to be yours."

"I want to be yours, too," Jisung bit on his bottom lip to control his smile as Chenle looks up, a bright smile on his face. As Jisung stares at him, his heart pounds loudly and he hopes Chenle can't hear it. "So, first date, movie?" He nodded over his shoulder.

Chenle grins, squeezing his hand as they begin to get out of the car. As they're walking to the building, hand in hand, Jisung opens TikTok and posts the video with no caption, knowing their friends would see it whenever they're in the movie theatre. He smiles down at his phone playing the video before shutting off his phone, putting it in his back pocket. He looks to his left and sees Chenle babbling on about what snacks to get and smiles like a fool in love-- which, he was. But he won't say that now. He'll save it for later.

(Their friends do see the TikTok, and so does three million other people.)

**bonus:**

"So, it worked," Sicheng laughs from across the table. Renjun smirks, glancing up from his food and nods. "Wow, did not think it'd work, honestly."

"Why not?" Jeno shrugs, "Pretty good, and I'm not saying that just because he's our boyfriend," Jaemin nods in agreement, "But the only ones who knew were us three and you, we didn't even tell Hyuck or Mark-hyung."

Jaemin snickers, "Jisung believed it." He then pouts, "I kind of felt bad, though, seeing how upset he got the other day."

"But it worked," Renjun insists, squeezing his hand, "And he's fine now, they're fine. They're together." Sicheng suddenly snorts, making the couple look towards him, "What?" Renjun asks.

"One little thing," the oldest in the room laughs, "Let's just hope Jisung never brings it up around Hyunjin or Felix."

The three look at each other warily before Jeno dismisses it, shaking his head, "Nah, Jisung would never. He's not confrontational."

Jaemin nods in agreement, "He'll probably just think Felix heard about them getting together and decided to save himself the embarrassment and not ask Chenle out."

"Better hope so," Sicheng sings lowly, getting up to take his plate to the sink.

Renjun looks around silently before sighing, "We should tell Felix and Hyunjin."

**Author's Note:**

> hii i hope you enjoyed !! pls lmk if you do in the comments
> 
> i have 2 ongoing aus on my twitter, @skyfalljaem! one is nomin and the other is norenmin so pls go check it out :D


End file.
